


[Fanart] Take Flynn Home

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Timeless movie fix-it, What if?, fix-it fanart, timeless x doctor who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: What if a certain Doctor gives a certain (idiotic) former Time Bandit a ride back home to his actual timeline?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & the Doctor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	[Fanart] Take Flynn Home

**Author's Note:**

> [Late post] I'm _thrilled_ that Goran Višnjić will be in Doctor Who (our money is he'll be Nikola Tesla since he mentioned he's playing a fave historical character). So I had this idea that the Doctor will rescue his time-travelling character from being a reckless idiot. 😆😜

[ ](http://fav.me/ddl1a2f)


End file.
